My Fked up LIFE
by breakingtwilight15
Summary: In getting over one girl I end up with three...Adrian's Life after Last sacrifice. All characters belong to Richelle mead
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is an idea I have for a new story I'm thinking about writing for the new year! Read and REVIEW! tell me if I should continue.**

**Prologue**

My name is Adrian Ivashkov. I may become the new King of the moroi community. I recently got over an alcohol addiction and a Rose Hathaway addiction. I have three kids and am happily married. My life seems perfect right?

Thats where your wrong. I have two dhampir kids for a dhampir named Viktoria Belikov. I recently came out of an affair with a human named Sydney who happens to be an alchemist. Also my wife Jill recently gave birth to my son Alec.

The entire Ivashkov family is depending on me to become king. Man I need a drink .

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO would you read this story? Review and let me know. If i get some reviews I might start writing before 2011. LOL... REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Years! Thank you for reviewing those of you who did. So as promised the first Chapter of My F$ked up life…**

**This chapters songs are: **

**I Really don't like you-Plain white tee's **

**Near to you – A fine frenzy **

**Adrian POV (6 months later)**

"Lord Ivashkov, Queen Dragomir has asked you to accompany her to Lady Ozera's cell at noon today." Guardian Lewis said.

"I'll have to pass" I said taking out a cigarette.

"I don't think it was a request more like a command order. The Queen has also asked that you make yourself presentable. Be there at noon Lord Ivashkov. " Guardian Lewis said before walking away. Lately the guardians were getting insolent. As I exhaled a large puff of smoke the smell of clove cigarette permeated the room. I checked my Blackberry Torch for the time. It was 11:30. I took a shower and got dressed. By the time I arrived at the jail it was 12:10.

"You're late Adrian."Lissa said to me the moment she saw me.

"You said to be presentable and presentable takes time." I said to her.

"It took you forty minutes to do that?" Lissa asked disbelief evident in her tone.

"Yeah it did. Also next time you want me call me or text me but don't summon me like I'm some dog." I said taking a cigarette out of my pocket.

"Would you have come if I had asked?" Lissa said.

"Probably not but I would have liked a choice."I said putting out my cigarette.

"Ok next time I send someone for you say no and then choose to come." Lissa said rolling her eyes.

"Lissa you can come in now."A voice I would recognize anywhere said through the intercom.

"Lissa you did not bring me here while she was here?" I said scoffing.

"Adrian, I had no choice she's my main guardian and you're my second in command."Lissa said touching me on my arm.

"I wish you hadn't picked me for that." I said as I shrugged off her hand. Lissa didn't comment because she kinda wished she hadn't picked me either. She had picked me as her second before the whole breakup had happened. Now she has to be tiptoeing around both of us. She had to have to separate meetings to discuss the same problem. Sometimes she couldn't do that and I understood. I just didn't have to be nice about it.

We went into the room where Tasha Ozera was sitting in a chair waiting patiently.

"Hey Tasha! How has it been your looking a little pale there?" I said smiling at her.

"It must be the lighting because I feel fine. How you been Adrian?"Tasha asked smiling at me. I focused all my attention on her instead of the persons in the corner.

"The usual Tasha heartbreak, betrayal, hurt and pain what else is new?" I said offering her a cigarette which she took. Being in prison had gotten to Tasha. she recently started smoking cigarette's with me.

"Rose is still working her magic I see. Tearing apart people's lives one person at a time." Tasha said smiling at me.

"That could be a killer slogan" I said smiling with her.

"I hate to be interrupt your conversation but some of us have things to do." Rose said coming out of the shadow. I quickly turned away from her.

"Whatever." I said wishing I came up with a better comeback.

"So are you going to confess to killing my aunt?" I asked Tasha. I smirked because we all knew we were going to get the same answer we've been getting every time we come here.

"Nopes" Tasha said shaking her head.

"It's obvious she doesn't take this serious." Rose said to Lissa.

"Well considering you were almost put to death because of the same crime you shouldn't talk Rose." Tasha said standing up. Another Guardian came and pushed her back down.

"Well unlike you I didn't kill anyone. The court obviously realized that which is why I'm free and you're not." Rose said smiling triumphantly at Tasha who laughed.

"They wanted to kill you within the month when you were arrested. I've been in here for 6 months and you don't hear anyone demanding my immediate death. I could live here for the rest of my life. I'm sure I'm not the only one who wishes you were dead." Tasha said.

"Not at all Tasha, I wish her dead every time I see her. If we find one more person maybe we can vote her off the Island." I said taking out another cigarette. Over the last 6 months I had really come to hate Rose.

"This isn't really the time right now." Rose said although she didn't say my name I knew she was talking about me.

" Was anyone talking to you? Be seen and not heard Guardian Hathaway." I smiled as I saw her flinch. That probably would have affected me at one point but now I didn't care.

"Adrian she's right don't mix your personal feelings with government matters." Lissa said always taking Rose's side. It's not my fault her best friend is a whore.

"Tasha I understand that you killed queen Tatiana to help me and the moroi and dhampir community but it was wrong." Lissa said to Tasha. Speaking as if she were approaching a Lion.

"Tasha although we know why you killed Tatiana it was still wrong."Rose said her guardian mask in place Belikov must be teaching her.

"Wow! Not only are you a whore but a hypocrite as well. I mean you cheated on me and screwed over so many people all in the name of Love. Now you're gonna tell Tasha that although it's for the right reason it's wrong to kill someone. Well Rose although it's for Love it's wrong to fuck someone while you're with someone else."I yelled. This is why I couldn't be around her. Every time I was around her I just got pissed off.

"Adrian, Stop!" Lissa yelled but I ignored her.

"I guess we should consider ourselves lucky we made it to the end of their happily ever after, Tasha. I mean were lucky they just fucked us over and left unlike poor Mason who is dead and buried." I said it was a low blow but well deserved. Rose walked out the room.

"That was wrong Ivashkov."Dimitri said grabbing my arm.

"You see this is what my Dad was complaining about yesterday. When dhampirs start being too close to royalty they no longer know their place. Guardian belikov in case you forgot you're still a guardian and I'm still a royal moroi. The rules haven't changed that much. Now let go of me before I have you arrested. Maybe you can share cells with Tasha." I said calmly and stared him down until he removed his hand. He marched out of the room in the same direction as Rose.

"Adrian that was mean."Lissa said to me.

"Lissa that was justice. She screwed me over and I'm gonna keep messing with her until she feels the pain I felt." I said to Lissa. "See you in the next two weeks Tasha." I walked out leaving Lissa alone.

**JILL POV**

I had just finished my lessons when I saw her Rose Hathaway. She looked pissed. Rose and I used to be friends. Until she screwed everyone over to get her way. Lissa and Rose just use me. Since Lissa became queen she won't even acknowledge me. Rose has ignored me because in the past 6 months Adrian and I have been inseparable. We've been working to find Eddie who fell off the face of the earth. Lissa wanted me to stay in the opposite end of the palace where no one is but Adrian had other plans so I live with him now. "Rose." I said when I was passing her.

"Jill." She said before walking away. Rose apparently thought I was picking sides when I choose to move in with Adrian. Although sometimes I'm sad when I think about how are relationship ended I don't regret choosing Adrian. He is my best friend. That first month he helped me through a lot. When the other Royals tried to discredit me and tear me down he stayed by my side.

" Hey bitch I'm home!" I yelled when I reached our apartment.

" Where were you?" Adrian asked coming out of his room.

"I had lessons and am so tired. What are you up to?" I asked leaning against the wall.

" I'm chilling on the balcony. You wanna come hang out with me?" Adrian asked me. I could see it in his eyes that he needed the company.

"Sure just let me go change." I said going into my room. We had definitely gotten closer than ever. I wished we were more than friends but Adrian had cleared that up on my seventeenth birthday.

_**Flashback**_

_It was my seventeenth birthday and Adrian and I had just come from my birthday party._

"_Can you believe Lissa and that bullshit speech she gave?" Adrian asked me. _

" _I don't want to talk about it." I said closing the door. Lissa gave a four line speech for her toast. The worst part is she emphasized the fact that I was only her half sister._

" _baby lets dance."Adrian said with his Elvis impersonation voice._

" _We have no music." I said laughing as he spun me around in circles with no real rhythm. Adrian held me to him and started rocking side to side. I lay my head on his chest and my heart started beating faster. Without thinking I reached up and kissed him. _

" _Jill we can't" Adrian said pushing me away._

" _Why not?" I whispered as tears started building up in my eyes._

" _Well Jill I could go to prison since your not 18." Adrian said as he walked to the bat in the kitchen._

"_no you wouldn't I wouldn't say anything. It'll just be between me and you. Plus everyone at court already thinks we're sleeping together." I yelled at him following behind him. "What's the real reason? Is it because you don't want me?" I asked the tears that were built up running over._

" _NO! That's not it. I mean I'm a man so of course I want you but I really care for you and I'm not ready for a relationship." Adrian said pouring both of us a drink._

" _Adrian so when you are ready for a relationship you'll consider us?" I asked hopefully._

" _I will but I don't want you to sit and wait for me. I want you to find someone better than me." Adrian said._

" _What if there is no one better than you. What if your all I want?" I asked._

" _I'll make you a deal if your 21 and you haven't found anyone we'll get hitched." Adrian said pouring himself some Russian vodka._

"_Promise?" I asked as he wiped away my tears. _

" _I promise." He said as I kissed him. This time he didn't stop me tell we broke apart for air. "We're gonna need to set up some rules about you wearing long pants and long sleeves at all times to keep away temptation." Adrian said running his hands through his hair._

"_This is the best birthday ever." I said smiling._

_**End of flashback**_

When I had gotten changed into my Victoria secret silk pajamas I found Adrian on the balcony lying down. I ran and lay down on top of him in the balcony chair.

" what'd you do today?" I asked him as I listened to his heart beating.

" I went to the jail with Lissa and The cheater." Adrian said. We knew who the cheater was.

" How was it?" I asked although I knew it went bad as I remembered Rose's expression.

"It was the same. I wish I could get better but She really hurt me and I really hate her." Adrian said stroking my back.

" It's okay one day you'll be over her." I said wishing that time comes soon.

" I can't go without you Jill. You make everything better. You make the hurt go away." Adrian said wrapping his arms around me.

" I know and thats why I'll always be here." I said looking up at him.

"Near to you I am healing but it's taking so long . I'm still hurt but your wonderful. It's just hard to move on. Yet I'm better near to you." He said before he kissed me on my head. I fell asleep to the sound of our hearts beating together.

**Thank you for READING. PLEASE Review! Let me know whether to continue writing this story because I won't write if no one is reading or If no one likes it. So please REVIEW and let me know your opinion 3 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I don't know when I'll be able to update... Sigh... My mom is taking away my Internet until after my exams which end on June 10 so I won't be able to come back online until then. I'm so sorry/ If I am able to update before then I will .It's my final exams so she wants no distractions so i can study... Again I'm sorry :'(


End file.
